Sailor Moon: All for Love
by Darami LX
Summary: first time fic...I'm not good at writing a summary...so just read and find out. Darien/Serena...Please r
1. Ch 1, The Beginning

Sailor Moon: All for Love  
Posted by: Darami LX  
Disclaimer: The characters used in this story do not belong to me, and I don't think they will anytime soon……  
~~~~Author's Note: This story is currently being written by one of my cousins, and she was just a little to shy to put it up herself (and you know it, too :p) Anyway, this story isn't finished, and I will post up the chapters as she finishes them. Well, that's it for now, hope you enjoy it ;) ~~~~  
________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1, The Beginning  
  
My friend Amy was telling something about school when I zoned out. I was staring at this boy outside the window. He was talking to the arcade owner, Andrew. I was wanting to know his name and I knew I was destined to know his name.  
"Serena. Serena. Are you listening to what I am saying?" "I'm sorry Amy, I was just daydreaming again about…." "…About that boy! Seriously Serena, you act as though you have never seen him before! You have seen him a million times already!"  
  
"I know, I know. It's just that, well, I guess I like him, you know."  
"That is exactly what I am talking about! You have the job of Sailor Moon and here you are dreaming about some boy! Serena, no offence, by you really need to sort out your priorities." And with that, she got up and left.  
That night, while I was looking out my window, I saw the boy walking past my house. I wanted to yell at him, but chose not to. When I decided to finally go to sleep, I dreamed about him all night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I woke up, I was late for school! I had to hurry. I fact, I was in such a hurry that I ran right into him.  
You know, for someone that's so cute, he sure is mean.  
"Watch it Meatball Head! I have to get to school and you are slowing me down."  
"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry too and I guess that I just wasn't looking where I was going," I said as I was picking up my books. The mystery guy picked up his gooks and walked off.  
When I got to school, I was at least thirty minutes late. It was about the fifth time I was late that week!  
After school, Amy and I met at the arcade. She wasn't mad at me like I feared. She was actually glad to see me. "Guess what Serena, I found out what that boy's name is! His name is Darien!"  
__________________________________________________________________  
~~~~Author's Note: Well, I hope that you guys like this story!! Please review^_^  
~Darami LX~ 


	2. Ch 2, Darien

Sailor Moon: All for Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, or anything related to it (though a girl can wish *thinks about Darien and drools on her keyboard* , yep , I can still wish…)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2, Darien  
  
"Darien. Are you sure that is his name?" "Yes I'm sure. Andrew told me. I asked and he told me." Amy said. "I could have done that. Hey, shhhh! He is walking through the door." As I sat there watching him, Ray walked up. I didn't know she was there, but apparently Amy knew.   
  
"Hi Ray. What brings you here?" she asked. "Nothing much Amy, just following Darien. I had no idea that he….""Following him! You were probably stalking him like you do to every other boy!" "What are you talking about Serena? I don't stalk boys. I just like to follow, that's all." (bet you could see through that pathetic attempt for a cover-up…)  
  
"Yeah, what ever. You just better leave him alone Ra…." "Girls, girls. Please" It was Andrew. "Don't you think this is ridiculous. You fight like cats and dogs"  
  
"What's up Andrew? What's going on over here?" "Nothing is wrong and yes Andrew, they are kind of crazy." Amy answered both of them. Darien didn't even see Serena or Ray. He heard Amy answer and turned and walked off.  
  
After Darien left, Mina and Lita showed up. We were talking about our last mission when we heard a faint scream. We knew something was wrong, so we ran to the scene.   
  
Just a few minutes later we were where we heard the scream come from. Jason the gardener was being attacked by Jonathan, a heart snatcher. We had to act fast, Jason's life was at stake.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
  
After we transformed, we were wearing the uniforms of the Sailor Scouts, the protectors of love and justice.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Well, apparently the scouts are in for a battle next chapter…what ever will they do, and will they succeed? *falls off her chair laughing* sorry about that, just laughing at my stupidity. Those that know me also know that that is nothing new, though no one a fanfic.net knows me….Any way, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but that's not my fault…this chapter is a page long, front and back. Oh well, that's what you get for typing it up after it was written *shrugs* But that is truly not my fault….Well that's it for me today, so please R&R…..a little will go a long way in the long run! Until next time, C'ya^_^  
  
~Darami LX~ 


	3. Ch 3, Sailor Soldiers

~~Author's note: Thank you to those who reviewed!!! You don't know how happy me and my cousin were when we found out we got two reviews!! I know it's not that big of a number, but like I said, a little goes a lllloooonnnggggg way. So anyway, my cousin has popped up two chapters in the past week (which I didn't find out about till today…*glares at her cousin*…not in the least bit…). But at any rate, I'm going to try my best to put both chapters up tonight. Oh, by the way, I almost forgot something important: If you happen to be so kind as to review, LEAVE A NAME. I'd like to know who reviews so that I can thank them when I get new chapters up. It means a lot to the both of us, and we'd like to thank our readers!!! 

Lots of love goes out to: lindy*girl and who ever it was that didn't leave their name (though I'm sure that I know who you are….)

Well, here's the third chapter of….Sailor Moon: All for Love!!!!~~~~~

_________________________________________________________________

Sailor Moon: All for Love

Author: Darami LX & (mostly) her cousin

Chapter 3; Sailor Soldiers

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Sailor Moon, so no use in suing, K? good, I thought so.... 

"Give back his heart crystal!" we all said at once.

"Who are you?" Jonathon asked (*Authors note: I know, I messed up, but in the last chapter I put his name down as Jonathan, but his name is really supposed to be Jonathon…not that it matters that much though…*)

"I am Sailor Moon, fighter for love and justice! We will stop you at all costs, for we are the Sailor Scouts!!"

"The sailor scouts, huh. Well you won't be able to stop me." 

"Oh yeah? Venus heart chain encircle!!" yelled Sailor Venus.

He blocked it. 

We were all too stunned to do anything, and the next thing we knew, we were bonded together by what seemed to be a web. He started laughing a cold, unhearted laugh. 

"We are done for this time." said Sailor Mars.

Suddenly, there was a rose pinned in the ground and we were set free.

"You're turn, Sailor Moon!"

"Right. Moon Tiara Magic!" I took off my tiara and threw it at Jonathon. He yelled and left, leaving the heart crystal behind. After we returned the heart crystal, we went back to normal. 

We now had something else to worry about. Who was the guy that saved us with a rose?!?

_________________________________________________________________

~~A/N: A bit short, I know, but please review. Thanks!~~

P.S.; (if anything was wrong, like Venus' attack, sorry, but neither of us remembered her attack. And I just realized this is the first time they have seen this mysterious man *rolls over, laughing her head off all along the way...* oh, my...every one should know who he is. But for those who don't, I'm not telling!!!! Well, the next chapter awaits you....please click the bottom left side of your screen and let me know how you like it, if it sucks or not...as long as it is creative. I will not tolerate direct flames...you have been warned...) Oh, and the "unhearted laugh" basically meant that it was done without his heart. C'ya later, alligator....hmmm, I need to work on my humor.... 

~Darami LX~


	4. Ch 4, Trying to Find Out

Sailor Moon: All for Love

Disclaimer: don't own it...never will....need....food....

Chapter 4; Trying to Find Out

The next day we went to every flower shop in town. Well, not all, but the most that we could. We went through four shops before we decided to take a break and get a milkshake at the arcade.

"Well, any luck finding a store that sells roses like the one you found?"

"No Andrew, we haven't but we could probably use your help." I replied.

"My help, but why Serena? How can I help you?"

"You know just about every cashier in the flower shops. You can help ask and maybe they can tell you if they sell those kind of roses."

"Well, I guess I could. I'll tell you if I find anything."

Well, the next day at the arcade, Andrew had bad news. He didn't find anything, so we lost hope. Later on that day as we were walking home, we saw the most beautiful roses ever.

"Those roses are just so pretty. Don't you think so guys?" 

"Yes they are Amy. Maybe we should tell the person that grows them how we feel."

"That's a real good idea Lita, and Serena, you can ask if anyone has asked for any."

"Okay Ray, I will."

We walked up to the door and rung the door bell. A plump lady opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"We just wanted to tell you how lovely you're flowers are."

"Why thank you. Please, do come in."

"Thanks. I'm Amy, and this is Ray, Lita, Mina, and Serena." she said, introducing us all.

"It's nice to meet you. Milk and cookies?"

"No thanks. We were actually wondering if anybody has asked for any of your roses?"

"Yes, there has been Serena. A dark haired young man that went by the name of, um, Darien."

"Darien!"

"Yes. I told him he could have them for free, but he refused to and paid me for them."

"Well, thank you very much Ms.?"

"Ms. Winterbottom."

"Ms. Winterbottom, thank you so very much. We'll come and visit again, if you like."

"That would be lovely. See you later." she said as we walked out the door.

_________________________________________________________________

~~A/N: well, how was that? Please review…pretty please?~~

Oh, by the way, that was from my cousin, not me…you can read it for yourself *picks up the note book and shoves it in your face* See, she wrote it, not me. Anyways, that's it for today, we both hope you like it. Oh, yeah, um….review or email me on what you think (preferably reviews…). My email addy is daramilx@lycos.com. But if you do email me, make sure the subject has something to do with the story. Well, 'till next time, I'm Darami LX, signing out!

~Darami LX~


	5. Ch 5, Literally Amazed

*~*A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait......my cousin had a serious case of writers block, and on top of that, a talent show she had to prepare for. She had to go first tonight...I wonder how it went..........oh well. Without further ado, I give to you Sailor Moon: All for Love, chapter 5.*~*

__

Disclaimer: I don't have any money to my name....besides just $54.75, but you can't have that! I don't own SM.

__

Chapter 5: Literally Amazed

Over the past few weeks they followed Darien practically everywhere he went. He was really getting mad, but then one day he got Ray off by herself.

"Listen," he said "Why have you all been following me?" "We have our reasons, but that couldn't have been why you dragged me over here!" Ray muttered, but evidently Darien heard her.

"You have your reasons, do you? Well, you are right. I didn't get you by yourself to ask you that. In fact, I was going to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night." Darien said this all pretty fast but Ray understood him all the same.

"Why, I don't know....I guess I could. What time?" "9:00, if that's ok with you." he replied.

"Yes it's ok. So 9:00 tomorrow night it is. See you then." With that said, she turned and walked off.

***_the next night_***

"I am so sorry I was late. Amy and the others held me up." "That's okay Ray, I was a little late myself. Well, sit down." with that he pulled out a chair for her. 

As they went into a conversation, Ray totally forgot about the meeting her and the other Sailor Scouts were going to have. At about ten, it started getting crowded and they left. As they were walking by the river, something went wrong with Darien.

"Darien! Darien are you alright?" Darien was on the ground, his hand over his chest, gasping for air.

"Go, Ray. Go, Serena and the others need your help!" he told her. "What? What do you mean? How do you know? What are you talking about?"

"I don't even know how I know Ray, all I know is that they need help. Now go!" With that Ray left Darien on the ground gasping for air to help her friends, not knowing what was wrong with him. She decided she would go ahead and transform before she found them.

"Mars Power!"

Once she was in her Mars uniform she continued her search for the others. That was when she heard a scream that was very close by. She knew she had to hurry. Soon a clearing came in sight Jonathan had the others tied up and squeezing them, possibly to death if someone didn't do anything. She knew she was going to have to work fast for the masked fighter was no where in sight.

"Fire Celestial Surround!" The fire hit Jonathan and mad him loose his concentration. Sailor Mars ran over and helped free the others.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Mars. Sailor Moon! He's getting away with the other crystal!" "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The tiara hit Jonathon's hand causing the crystal to fly into the air. Jupiter ran to catch it but was knocked out of the way and the masked fighter grabbed it. When he hit the ground he started to run but I jumped on him and made him fall to the ground. I let him get up but held tight onto his cape.

"What, I didn't do anything wrong! I'm on your side, Sailor Scouts!" 

"We kind of figured that, but we were wanting to know who you are." I replied. "My name is Tuxedo Mask. Now, if you don't mind Sailor Moon, could you please let go?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well, since we know who you are, could you tell us who you are behind that mask?" As I reached for the mask he jumped out of the way and disappeared into the night.

***_Later On _***

Darien was standing on top of a building looking at the orange crystal. "So I am Tuxedo Mask..." he said out loud. "Now I understand about the pain I've been having, but what about the dreams....that girl.....who is she? What is she trying to tell me? When will I understand that?"

With that he walked back down to the street and went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey all, I know that people don't like authors notes, so I won't bother you too much with a long one this time. I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, and thank you StarGirl17 for letting me know that....I might go back to the last chapter and fix it, it just depends on how lazy I am! lol! Don't hurt me! By the way, if you people review, I'll hand out a cookie to the 15th person who reviews this story! Come on, I know yall can do it! Well, that's about it for now :) Peace out!

~Darami LX~


	6. Ch 6, Help! Tuxedo Mask!

__

~*~*A/N: Hey! sorry for the wait, but a few things have come up on my (as the editor) part. That is the reason for the long delay, though I think my cousin has written more then these two, since she gave them to me, that is. So as a bonus for y'all, I'm posting up two chapters tonight….but the end of this fic is soon, so please review to let us know what you think. Thanx if you read this note ^_^ happy reading*~*~

__

Disclaimer: I hate these things, but let's face it, as much as I hate to break the news to you, I don't own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever……

** **

Chapter 6: Help! Tuxedo Mask!

The next week after we found out who the masked fighter was, we started to plan ways to trick Darien into telling us that he was Tuxedo Mask. Amy had the best way to prove it so far….

"Are you sure Amy? That sounds hard." 

"I know Mina, but you aren't going to be putting the plan into action, Ray is."

"I don't see why. Just look at him. He's always trying for the Tuxedo Mask dolls."

"I see that Serena, I was just making a statement."

"Well don't."

"All you are is jealous, Serena."

"I am not Ray. I just…."

"Would you two just stop!" Lita had just got there. "If we are going to prove who Tuxedo Mask is, we are going to have to work together!"

"Shhhhhhh! He's right over there!" they all said in a whisper.

Lita clamped her hands to her mouth and looked with the rest of us at Darien. When they realized he was still talking to Andrew and not looking at them, they relaxed.

"Listen Lita, you are going to have to keep your voice down. You could have ruined it for us."

"Serena, I hate to bust your bubble, but I'm afraid I have." She said this as she pointed. We looked and Darien was walking over to us. Tension broke out over the table again. Was he going to ask why we said his name, or was it something else?

"Hi Ray. Would you like to get a snow cone with me?"

We all about fell over in our seats. Did he just ask Ray to get a snow cone with him!?!?!?

"Sure Darien. It will give me a chance to talk to you about some things I want to ask you. Let me out Serena."

"Don't you know how to say 'please'?"

"Yes Serena…."

"So that's your name. I was always wondering who you were since the first time you ran into me." He suddenly smiled slyly. "I hope you don't mind, Serena, if I call you Meat Ball Head?"

Then he turned and walked away with Ray without waiting for the answer. They all looked at each other. Ray was going to ask Darien certain questions, and they knew what they were.

**__**

*That afternoon*

"Well, how did it go Ray? Did it work?"

"What do you think Amy? Of course it worked. I asked him the questions and he gave me simple answers."

"What kind of answers?" Serena asked looking down at the ground but sounded casual.

"Well, for starters," Ray started, eyes looking at the sky like she was thinking. "He said he was only collecting Sailor Scout dolls. I mean, a lot of other people do. What's wrong Serena?" Ray sounded worried and as Serena looked up at Ray, she found her looking worried as well.

"Why should you care Ray?" She said it all very fast as she looked back down at her feet.

"But I do care, Serena. Here, maybe this will make you feel better." She paused and took something out of her back-pack and handed it to Serena. It was a porcelain Sailor Moon doll.

"Thanks Ray."

"You shouldn't be thanking me Serena. It's Darien you should be thinking. He's the one who said that you would like it."

Serena looked up shocked, then turned around and ran in the other direction into the forest. The others yelled at her but she didn't hear them. They gave up and ran after her but she was so far ahead they lost her easily. All the others wondered why she ran away like that but there was nothing they could do.

**__**

*In the forest*

Serena knew she was getting lost, but she didn't care. She was too caught up in her feelings to care. After a while, though, she stopped to catch her breath. She had transformed at least a mile back and as she glanced at her uniform, she saw that it was covered with dirt and leaves where she had fallen. As she started to pick them off of her, she heard a very familiar voice, and one she didn't know.

"I didn't get it, my lady."

"You didn't get it! Why not? I expected better of you Johnathon."

"My lady, Sailor moon keeps getting in the way!"

"Not anymore. Please bring her out."

The next moment Sailor Moon felt two pairs of hands grab her arms and push her toward the two people.

"Well Sailor Moon, so nice for you to drop by. You really did us a favor by coming to us."

"I didn't come to you, you lousy good for nothing…."

Before she got all of it out she was struck hard across the face. She could feel the blood running down her face where she was cut by one of the woman's nails. The two people let go of Sailor Moon and she fell to her knees.

"Now after that remark I am going to kill you. Well wait a minute, I was going to do anyway." she laughed a very cold and heartless laugh as the two men and Johnathon started hitting her. Sailor Moon could barely stand up. They were going to keep hitting her till she couldn't move. Then out of no where a hand reached out and grabbed her away from the other hands. She looked around and found she was in a tree. Tuxedo Mask was there with her holding her upright.

"What is the meaning of this Sailor Moon? Running off like that and getting lost! You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry. I was stupid I know, but…but there were these feelings I didn't want the others to find out about."

"Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts are supposed to share their feelings, not keep them away from each other. What is this?"

He bent down and picked up the Sailor Moon doll she was given and held it up. Tuxedo Mask just stood and looked at the doll for the longest time. Then he looked up at Sailor Moon and he knew who she was just as she, Sailor Moon, know who he was.

"Um, Sailor Moon, tell me, what is your name and I will tell you mine."

"Well. I, um…………HELP!"

"Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon had been grabbed by Johnathon and he was pulling her out of Tuxedo Mask's grip, or at least tried to. Tuxedo Mask pulled Sailor Moon out of Johnathon's grip, jumped to the ground, and ran. Right now he didn't care if he got caught, he was only worried about Sailor Moon. As he ran, all kinds of questions popped up in his head.

'Is it really her? How can that be? I don't believe this!'

He then saw what he was looking for. Right behind a tree, there was a very small cave. Only big enough for two people to lay in. As he got closer, he jumped and slid into the cave. A few minutes later, Johnathon, the two men, and the woman ran past. He then climbed out. He then helped Sailor Moon get out and picked up the doll out of the cave, gave it to Sailor Moon, then picked her up and started carrying the now passed out Sailor Moon out of the woods.


	7. Ch 7, Identities Revealed

__

~*~*A/N: Here's the second chappy for today! After this, I have to go to bed….I'm very tired…….*~*~

Disclaimer: I'm sick and tired of this thing……I don't own Sailor Moon, never will. From here on out, this disclaimer goes for the rest of the story….which is about two chapters more, maybe three…..but that's besides the point. Have I made it clear? Good! enjoy the last installment for today!

****

Chapter 7: Identities Revealed

As Tuxedo Mask carried Sailor Moon he heard voices. He looks at Sailor Moon and found she was still unconscious. The voices got closer, and as they did, he started to realize he knew the voices. It was the other Sailor Scouts and he walked on up to them.

"Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask, what happened?"

As he laid Sailor Moon on the ground he started telling the others what happened. He was about finished when Sailor Moon began to wake up.

"I was about to come get you guys to let you take care of her. Oh, Sailor Moon, your awake."

"Yeah, if that's what you call it." she said sitting up. "You asked me a question but, I really can't remember what it was."

"Well I do and since we are all here, I better get it over with, but just in case someone is watching, we should go to my place."

"OK." they all said together.

**__**

*At the apartment*

The Sailor Scouts watched as Tuxedo Mask shut all the curtains. Then he turned and faced them and as he did, the mask and every thing else he was wearing turned into normal clothes. The girls were so amazed about the way he transformed into his normal self. They already knew this of course.

"Oh, well hello Darien. We already knew of course, but it must have been brave of you to……"

"I already knew that. Also, I know who you are Sailor Moon, or should I say Serena."

"How did you know that?" She asked, transforming back to her regular form.

"That was easy. This doll I told Ray to give you." He said as he took the doll from Serena. "You had it with you when I found you."

"Well you don't know who the others are, do you?"

"I have admit, I wasn't worried about the others, only you. It would be nice to know the rest of you though." He said as he looked at the others.

"Well, okay." They all transformed. Darien was amazed to see Ray among them.

"Hi Ray. I didn't know you were a Sailor Scout."

"Yes I am, Darien. Mars to be exact."

Darien then opened the curtains and they sat and talked. Darien gave Amy the crystal he had and Darien even let Serena keep the doll. He even gave the others the dolls that they were. Tuxedo Mask was the only one that he kept. Serena and the others thanked him and they turned to leave when Darien called Serena back.

"Go on guys. I'll catch up."

"Alright, just don't be the long."

Serena ran back to Darien's door as the others left. She walked up to him and he pulled her inside and shut the door.

"Listen, Serena, I was wondering if what Andrew said is true. Do you really like me?"

"Yes, I guess, I mean, well, maybe, yeah sure. I'm sure I do."

"You're not sure?"

"Well I don't know. I'm just so nervous and don't really know what to say."

"Well then don't worry about it. I am very sure you do."

Now Serena wasn't expecting what came next. Darien put his arms around her, pulled her toward him, leaned over toward her and their lips touched. When he let her go, she was so amazed she could barely speak.

"Darien! What….what….the heck do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like Serena?" he said not letting go of her. "If you don't want me to all you have to do is say so."

"No, it's just, well, you are with Ray, aren't you?"

"No, No, No. I'm not. We are just friends. What makes you think we are together?"  
"Well you guys are always together. I mean, I thought you didn't care anything for me."

"Serena, why do you think I told Ray to give you the doll. I may act like I don't care but I do. So the reason I called you back was because I wanted to ask you something. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"What..what are you…..I mean yeah, sure."

"Thanks Serena. I really love you now. Well I will see you later then," he said as he hugged her and kissed her goodbye.

**__**

*At Serena's house*

Serena was so happy she could barely go to sleep. The boy she had liked for so long is now her boyfriend. It was about 12 in the morning before she fell asleep.

__

~*~*A/N: Awww….. how sweet! they are finally a couple!!!! I've been wanting to read about that one for so long! Newayz, I'm tired, as soon as I post this up I'm gone till the next time, or chapter, or what ever…..I have no clue I'm talking about here…..so I'll just go. Please review!*~*~


End file.
